Crystal's Pachirisu
Pachirisu is a Pokémon owned by Crystal. He is the second Pokémon she obtained in the Sinnoh region, and her third Pokémon overall. | |ability = Unknown |current = With Professor Oak |prevonum = 417 |firststagename = Pachirisu |secondstagename = |numeps1 = |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = Route 204 |nature = }} Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Crystal In Vs. Pachirisu, Pachirisu laid on the ground near the group's campsite, where Crystal and Dawn were fawning over how cute it was. The girls eventually battle it, Dawn using Mareep. Pachirisu beats Mareep easily, but then loses to Crystal's Misdreavus. Crystal catches him after that. She lets Pachirisu back out for lunch, but he runs around uncontrollably. Crystal and her Pokémon chase him, but he speeds off. It is commented that he is a youngling. Ian and Cubone eventually come to help with a frisbee, Crystal throwing it for Pachirisu to chase, then Wingull and Cubone making it harder for him. Pachirisu eventually slows down, and Crystal gives him lunch. In Vs. Kenny, Pachirisu trains with Dawn's Mareep to help her prepare for her contest. He is buried in Cotton Spores, and uses Discharge to break free, hitting Crystal and Dawn and ruining their hair. He then begs for a Poffin, but Dawn refuses. In Vs. Combee, Crystal chooses Pachirisu to try and get a swarm of Combee to stop using Bug Buzz. He succeeds, but they remain as a wall in their path. Pachirisu used Sweet Kiss to confuse some of them, but this doesn't help them get through. In Vs. Chatot, Pachirisu was Crystal's choice to compete in a Pokémon Dress Up Contest. He was dressed up as a Pikachu, with his tail shaped like Pikachu's and it having paw extensions on his front paws. They make it to the finals, where Pachirisu begins to get restless. After a light shines in his face, he releases a series of Electric attacks, some stopped by Ian's Cubone. Crystal fed him a Poffin with ketchup on it to calm him down. The judges determined that there's was the best costume and reaction of a Pikachu, making them the winner. In Vs. Skuntank, Crystal chooses Pachirisu to fight off Team Galactic's Golbat swarm after Wingull gets confused. He used Discharge which hit Wingull and Slowking as well, snapping them out of confusion. He continued to battle the grunts until they were blown away by Gardenia's Turtwig. In Vs. Shieldon, Pachirisu was used to take on the horde of Golbat and Skarmory belonging to Hunter J's henchmen. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Pachirisu teamed up with Conway's Leafeon and they defeated Alan's Probopass and Katrina's Mightyena. In Vs. Electrode, Pachirisu trains with Ian's Combee. Pachirisu is attracted by a Static ability, and runs off. He is trapped in Ken's suction machine, but is later freed by Dawn's newly evolved Flaaffy. In Vs. Pelipper, Pachirisu is chosen to battle Crasher Wake's Lumineon. Pachirisu tried to outspeed it and hit it with Electric moves. However, Lumineon hits him with Soak, weakening his Electric attacks. Pachirisu is then defeated by Lumineon. In Vs. Psyduck, Crystal chooses Pachirisu to help distract several guard Psyduck. In Vs. Lairon, Pachirisu uses Discharge to help disrupt the magnetic field to help separate a Nosepass from a wild Lairon. In Vs. Regigigas, Pachirisu helped fight off a swarm of Golbat chosen by Hunter J's henchmen. In Vs. Froslass, Pachirisu was Crystal's first choice in a gym battle against Candice, battling Glaceon. Pachirisu was unsuccessful at the beginning due to constantly slipping on the ice. He took a lot of damage and was unable to land many hits. He learns Iron Tail during the battle, allowing him to power through and cause a draw with Glaceon. In Vs. Roark, Pachirisu was Crystal's first choice in a gym battle against Roark, battling Bonsly. Bonsly's power forced Crystal to use a less direct method, having to confuse it with Sweet Kiss before able to land any Iron Tails. The two continued to clash and in the end, Pachirisu won. He was exhausted following the battle, causing Crystal to recall him. He comes out to battle Probopass, but was too tired and defeated instantly. In Vs. Sheila, Pachirisu was Crystal's first choice against Sheila, battling her Mothim. The two are equal in terms of power, pushing each other back. Pachirisu confused Mothim and struck it with a new Thunder attack, defeating Mothim. He battled Jynx next, with a Lovely Kiss/Wake Up Slap combo defeating him. In Vs. Kidd, Pachirisu was Crystal's third choice against Kidd Summers, battling her Thing 2 the Weavile. Pachirisu was able to hold off Thing 2's attacks, even injuring her with a super effective Iron Tail. Thing 2 is swapped out for Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo is able to deflect Pachirisu's attacks, and eventually defeated him. In Vs. Crystal 2, Pachirisu is chosen to battle Rotom, after Crystal set the field up with Rain Dance. Rotom is swapped out for Primeape, which Pachirisu clashes with head on. Pachirisu uses Sweet Kiss to confuse Primeape, then paralyzes it with Thunder. Primeape uses the stall from paralysis to power up its Stomping Tantrum, which defeats Pachirisu. Following this, Pachirisu is left with Professor Oak for care. Pachirisu has made cameo appearances in Vs. Poffin, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Jumpluff, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling, Vs. Bronzor and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Personality Pachirisu is a young, energetic Pokémon. He doesn't try to stay away from humans due to this youth, actively staying around and playing, even though this is what got him caught. He loves to run around, not listening when doing so. He gets restless easily, and if startled, he'll release electricity as a defense and run. However, he can be redirected easily. Upon Crystal introducing a frisbee, Pachirisu gave up on being chased and instead chased the frisbee. Known Moves Trivia * Pachirisu is one of the few Pokémon confirmed to have learned a move via TM, having learned Thunder. ** He is the second Pokémon to learn Thunder by TM, the first being May's Delcatty. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Crystal's Pokemon (PT)